


[fan vid]The Man from U.N.C.L.E. || Blade Runner paro

by a_gan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blade Runner - Freeform, Fan Vid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_gan/pseuds/a_gan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which both Illya and Gaby are androids, but Illya has implanted childhood memories and thought he was human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[fan vid]The Man from U.N.C.L.E. || Blade Runner paro

"All those moments will be lost in time, like tears in rain."

**Author's Note:**

> This TMFU fanvid is a parody of the 1982 film Blade Runner.
> 
> Music:  
> Pandemic-Really Slow Motion
> 
>  
> 
> *DISCLAIMER* I do NOT own any footage or music used in this video. This fan-vid is non-profit and made for fun only. No copyright infringement is intended. 
> 
> "Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use."
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR WATCHING.


End file.
